


Lost In a Metaphorical Sea of Furniture

by paladarns



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward, Cute, Embarrassing, Funny, Grumpy Karkat, M/M, One Shot, POV Dave, Short Story, davekat - Freeform, ikea oh god, lmao scaredy karkat, store fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladarns/pseuds/paladarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try not to panic, but you'll most likely panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In a Metaphorical Sea of Furniture

Your name is Dave Strider and currently you are being beat up by your troll boyfriend. He is clawing at your face but you don't really care because you kind of deserve it. Your just standing there awkwardly waiting for him to stop but, he does not. "Karkat, I said I was sorry. It was an honest mistake."

"Honest mistake, my ass," Karkat says, finally backing off. You broke his favorite rocking chair he always sat in. Always. He would do everything in it, eat, sleep, read, watch, write, complain, practically everything. You broke it mainly by months wear-and-tear of you sitting on top of Karkat while he was already sitting in the chair and it slowly cracking. You sat in it once by yourself and the whole chair collapsed. 

"Karkat, we can just go get a new one, calm down."

"Don't 'Karkat, we can just go get a new one' me! I want  _mine_!" Karkat threw his hands in the air. 

"Babe, we can find one just like yours. There are probably tons of them! You wont even notice a difference," You say, holding his shoulder. His eyes narrow and you know he is is eyeing you suspiciously. 

"Fine, but if it's not how I like it, I'm going to rip your hair out."

"Save it for the bed, sweetie," You say as you grab the keys to the car. You hear Karkat growl behind you. 

 

You once again drag Karkat out of the car. Good thing it's cloudy, you aren't in the mood to be even more red than you already are. You both make it into IKEA and Karkat pulls you fast to the chair section. Or... The table section. Actually, you don't know where the chair section is. You look around, not seeing any signs. Man this place is unorganized. 

Karkat lets go of your hand and leaves you in the middle of an isle. You see him disappear to the right and you guess you're splitting up. You go to the left and hope the chair section is there. But, you just find shelves. Nice shelves. Maybe you'll take a look around. 

 

You've piled up several items in your cart and decide to try and find those chairs. You flip your phone out and check the time. It was 30 minutes since last you've seen Karkat. You panic and look through each isle, up and and down and even risking going into the employees only area. You suspect Karkat hasn't found them, until you hear a scream. A scream that sounds like your name. You automatically know it's Karkat. You screech back and zoom though the isles. When your in a relationship you automatically know your mating call and where the other species is at. You see people eyeballing you, but you don't care. You finally make it to the source of the scream and see a little Karkat sitting on a chair. He looks scared and he jumps up to cling to you. You lift up a slow hand to pat his back. 

"I'm so glad your here. Some guy tried to buy _my_ rocking chair! It's the last one so I had to hide it." He says, crawling under a shelf and retrieving the rocking chair. He hands it to you carefully like a sensei handing a royal sword to his student. You take it and Karkat naturally, yet unnaturally, snakes his arms around your's and squishes against it. You both walk to check out. 

 

Back at your apartment, you and Karkat finish assembling the rocking chair. Karkat sighs and wipes a bead of sweat from his forehead, even though all he did was sit there and watch you. You leave the room to go to the refrigerator. What should you have for dinner? "DAVE!" You hear from the other room. You put down your fork from eating potatos and stomp into Karkat's room. Karkat sits in his chair with a scowl across his face and his arms crossed. "This is not the right kind."

Your name is Dave Strider and currently your hacking the rocking chair with the back up axe from the kitchen. Karkat makes an excuse saying,"This one was better though, so I guess I have to get another one since you hacked it up!" You threaten to wreck Karkat like you did to his rocking chair and he says, "Save it for the bed, sweetie," and walks away. 

**Author's Note:**

> i actually asked my brother whats a store that you can get easily lost in and he said IKEA and i actually died laughing at the possibilities of Dave and Karkat at IKEA omg
> 
> Ps I wrote half of this half asleep and I still am half asleep so sorry  
> It would be Betty but I'm tired


End file.
